edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny
Johnny, also called Johnny Johnny, is a recurring character in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Johnny made his first appearance in EdukayFUN's YouTube debut, "Johnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids ." Description Johnny seems to be a preadolescent boy. He is slightly rotund, has a large round head with defined cheekbones, a carrot-shaped nose and bulging brown eyes. He appears to be completely bald and also has no eyebrows or eyelashes, consistent with the dermatological condition Alopecia totalis. Johnny's regular attire consists of a plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt and brown shoes/boots. He wears a multi-colored propeller beanie hat on his head. Johnny is first seen eating sugar from the jar, a licentious act that is frowned-upon by Papa. When questioned about it, Johnny lies and tells Papa that he did not eat the sugar. Suspicious, Papa confronts Johnny about his honesty, but Johnny persists in falsely maintaining his innocence. Unconvinced, Papa demands Johnny open his mouth. Johnny laughs nefariously and burps the jar lid out at Papa, hitting him on the head. Papa reacts to Johnny's misconduct by chasing him around the kitchen, and, judging from his body language, endeavouring to strangle Johnny. These attempts at domestic violence induce the kitchen cupboard doors and appliance fixtures to rhythmically thrash back and forth in time to the music. Johnny's behavior suggests that he is a compulsive liar, and has little respect for Papa. Beyond this, not much is known of Johnny's personality, although it can be inferred that he is undisciplined and morally corrupt. He is frequently seen attempting (unsuccessfully) to eat people, and in the form of "Johnny Thin" has attempted to drown a cat in a well. However, conflictingly, in the form of "Johnny Stout" he rescued the aforementioned cat from the well. It is unknown if Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout are the manifestation of a split-personality in Johnny or if the two are altogether separate instances of Johnny, each possessed of an opposing and highly polarized morality. The EdukayFUN series depicts a consistent pattern of conflict between Johnny and Papa, suggesting that they possess some relationship that places them in common situations. However, their highly dissimilar physical appearances make it is unclear if Johnny is actually the son of Papa or if the two share any familial relationship whatsoever. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that their many interactions are a result of random circumstance. "Johnny" was a nickname applied to Confederate soldiers during the American civil war. "Papa" may be a reference to Abraham Lincoln, also known as the "The Ancient One" and "Uncle Abe". In this context, the EdukayFUN video series may be interpreted as depicting the hostilities incurred during the rebellion as the Confederate states attempted to secede from the Union. Johnny is seen to exhibit supernatural abilities, such as growing and shrinking to many times his own size, telekinetically manipulating his environment, and emanating an eerie incandescent glow while floating above the ground. Currently, Johnny has been devoured by another character in every video in which he appears. Appearances In order of appearance: #J'ohnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education nursery rhymes for kids' (as Johnny Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education CHRISTMAS JINGLEBELL HOLIDAY nursery rhymes for kids' (as Holiday Johnny) #'Ding Dong Bell - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Johnny Thin, Johnny Stout and Johnny Johnny) #'Take Me Out to the Ball Game - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Baseball Johnny Red, Baseball Johnny Blue and Johnny Johnny) #'Jingle Bells - free fun education CHRISTMAS SLEIGHRIDE' (as Holiday Johnny) #'Tamatar Bada Mazedar - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Johnny Johnny and Tomato Johnny) #J'ohnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education SPOOKY VAMPIRE HALLOWEEN nursery rhyme for kids' (as Vampire Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa free fun education SPOOKY WITCH HALOWEEN nursery rhyme for kids' (as Witch Johnny) Category:Kids Category:Villans Category:EdukayFUN Cs Category:Charicters Category:Males Category:Alive